Arpeggio of blue steel: Madness at sea
by Zarrich
Summary: Slight AU. When an young refugee from war torn europe arrives in Japan things go bad for him very quickly. This is my take on the human becomes a mental model idea. Poll for pairing is up on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Worst day of my life, or not?

Hi guys,

I'm here with a new story based on an old idea. I know that this story is similar to other stories in fandom but I decided to try and write it with a twist. Without further ado here we go and see you all at the end of the page for the other AN.

Also I don't own Aoki hagane to arpeggio no blue steel because if I did I would have released the new movie with English subtitles on the internet way earlier.

Year 2046

Jake pov:

The first thought that went through my mind when I entered Japan from the boat that me and my family took from Busan in South Korea was, What an beautiful country this is with all the trees that are in blossom and the big mountains that I could see in the distance. Then I looked at the city that lay ahead from me and when I looked I saw the damage that was done to it.

It looked like someone had fired large artillery shells through houses and skyscrapers while it was actually done by fog ships. But I had to admit that it looked way better than my home town in Holland which was absolutely wrecked by the great war. That is why me and my family fled from there and went to Japan. It was an extremely long journey where we had to travel through many countries and just hope that we were allowed through the borders.

As I was reminiscing of the journey I heard sirens wail loudly through the air and all the people that were walking on the street immediately started running to shelters and since I didn't know what was happening I tried to ask one the of the people who lived here. Key word is tried seeing that didn't spoke Japanese it was tried in English. The person I asked an women about the age of 25 didn't understand what I tried to ask but luckily for me someone else understood what I meant and said to me: Run, Run for your life.

Heavy cruiser Furutaka POV:

When my sister ship and I reached the port of Fukuoka we immediately started shelling the port.

The reason we started shelling the port is because the humans had used an ship to transport stuff from Korea to Japan and this was against our orders of blockading the sea. After all Admiralty code had ordered the fleet of the fog to cut off all maritime traffic by the humans.

All was going well until I suddenly heard an warning blearing by my detection towers . As soon as I opened my screen an new blip made itself present on my screen indicating another ship. I immediately hailed my sister ship to warn her: Kako I have detected another ship and it isn't one of our ships. It is heading 233 degrees and is steaming full ahead towards us.

I started turning to intercept this ship when lasers from photon cannons started impacting on my Klein field. The saturation was 15% when 26 of those lasers hit the field. I opened fire with my 8 photon cannons at the enemy warship however I never saw the damage that it did.

While this was happening my sister never even helped me with that ship because she was too busy with attacking the human port. Shooting at it with her 8 photon cannons and destroying the port and killing many humans thanks to all the rubble that was flying around everywhere.

Heavy cruiser Takao POV:

As soon as I saw those two heavy cruisers attacking the port I knew that I had to help. As I was readying myself to attack them I also could see all those humans getting killed and I knew that my captain would hate me if I let many of them die. Oh captain why can't you be with me instead of that stupid submarine.(couldn't resist putting this in ).

The first salvo I fired hit the enemy cruiser and immediately saturated her Klein field by 25%. Seeing an opportunity I started firing my missiles. As the they were getting ready to launch I kept firing my cannons to distract her from my missiles. When I fired them and were heading towards the other ship I saw at the port an guy who was carrying an older woman and getting an big piece of rubble slung at his legs and thus fell to the ground.

Jake POV:

As I was running to the shelter I saw an older woman get hit by rubble and letting her fall down. I ran towards her. When I reached her I slung her across my shoulder and went to the shelter once again.

That was until I got hit by an piece of rubble that hit my legs and made me fall to the ground. I hit my head and the last thing I saw was an beam of red energy over my head.

Takao POV:

When I saw the guy getting hit by rubble I was distracted by an explosion. When I looked towards the explosion I saw that I had destroyed the cruiser and that the other one was retreating after its sister had been sunk.

I quickly steamed over to the destroyed cruiser and retrieved its core. As I accessed the core I saw that it was completely wiped clean. I didn't know how it happened but I assume that I was thanks to the blast.

While I was looking at the core I was also steaming towards the port and saw that the guy was still lying on the ground. As I went over to him everyone who was on the street was looking at the dead so no one noticed that I was helping him

I looked at his injuries and decided that the only thing that could help him was an risky procedure. I took him on my ship and steamed towards an small island hundreds of kilometers away.

Time skip and also quick travel

(Still Takao's POV)

When I reached the Oki islands I quickly laid him on the ground while materializing things like tables and chairs so he could be laid flat. I also made sure an computer monitor was there so I could see and observe things like his heartbeat.

As I grabbed the core and placed it near his heart the core reacted to his body and started glowing. Then his body started glowing and the core sunk in his body thus merging him with the core. I looked over to the monitor and his heartbeat started stabilizing after was off the charts. He kept looking stable so I decided to take an small nap when all the exhaustion from the day started catching up to me.

Jake POV:

As I was waking up I felt my entire body aching and tried to open my eyes but I found that I could not open them. As I started panicking I suddenly felt my eyes open and the first thing I saw was an small window pop up saying: System boot up successful, System stable. Then another window popped up saying : Mental model successfully constructed, Name Jake (took this name because it is easier to say at least in my opinion it is). Then an picture popped up of how i looked and i suddenly saw that i didnt wear my glasses anymore. I however still am small just 1.70 meters, i have an average size head with small brown hair and blue eyes. I wear an blue t-shirt and black pants with sneakers. I'm pretty skinny and i only weigh about 60 kilos.

As this was happening I heard another noise causing me to look in that direction and saw an beautiful girl waking up. She had long blue hair and the same color eyes while wearing an white dress complete with black stockings.

I soon got an pop up saying: Heavy cruiser Takao,

Class Takao,

Displacement 13.460 tons,

Length 203.76 meter,

Speed up to 90 knots,

Armament 22x torpedo tubes, 73 Proton cannons, 80x Missile launchers, Depth charges, Super-Gravity Cannon.

As I was looking at this window she started talking but I didn't hear anything but. Pay attention to me when I'm talking, She almost screamed at me.

When the window disappeared she said to me: What are you doing looking at me like that. This caused me to avert my eyes and they almost popped out of my eyes when I saw the beauty of the island I was on. It was mostly green and had many birds flying through the sky. When I had seen enough I looked back at Takao and asked her: What is happening to me and what are these windows.

Well you are on the Oki islands and these windows indicate that you have merged with an Fog core. When I heard that I started panicking again because just like any other normal human I was afraid of the fleet of the fog. I was pulled out of my panicking by hear saying that I should think about myself and an window should pop up.

When I did I saw an window pop up just like she said and it said the following: Aircraft carrier USS Randolph(CV-15), Class Essex,

Displacement 27,100 tons,

Length 271 meters,

Speed 33 knots,

Armament 2 photon cannons, 8 missile launchers,

Special ability: Plane launch, 24 fighter aircraft(F8F bearcat), 38 Torpedo bombers( TBF Avenger), 38 Dive bombers( SBD Dauntless)

Then I saw an picture underneath it all displaying my ship.

When it disappeared she asked me if i wanted to do one thing for her. When I asked her what it was she said: I'm going to send you an message asking for you to join the Joint tactical network.

When I got the popup with it I clicked yes and i found myself in an big white room with in the middle an small table with Takao sitting around it. We started talking when we heard another voice saying : Who is that and how does he even get here?

AN:

Hi if you are reading this that meant that have either read the story or just skipped to the end.

First I want to thank BrokenChosenofEva for the fact that I'm allowed to use parts of his story, The rest is all mine. Of course I only own the OC's. I hope that you will review this and tell me what you enjoyed, what you hated and on what I can improve. I hope to update in about 2 weeks or even earlier if you enjoyed it. Just let me know. Also I don't like flames but I like constructive criticism. Also i'm doing everything in the metric system seeing that is easier for me.

Thanks for reading and see you next time.

27-11-2016:

I went around changing his overal personal name to Jake however his ship name is changed to CV-15 Randolph.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter for madness on the sea.

I will see you all down below for the Authors note.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Arpeggio of blue steel only my OC.

Jake POV:

When I sat down with Takao at her table in the big white room we started talking about the fleet of Fog and how I was part of it now. That was until I heard an voice say: Who is that and how did he even get here.

I almost jumped out of my chair in fear because I hadn't heard the person approach until she said something. While I was getting my heartbeat back to normal I heard Takao greet her like she hadn't seen her in a while. When I turned around and looked at the mystery person I expected an big woman who looked angry at me but instead I saw an small girl with extremely blue hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an small version of an navy sailor seat.

-got a bit of writers block here so I skipped the following conversation-

As soon as we left Takao wanted to sail further to an island called Iwo Jima. When we got ready to leave I asked her: how can I summon my ship? She replied by saying: there are not enough nanomaterial's here to get your ship ready so you have to travel on my ship for the time being.

We were getting ready to leave the Oki islands when I suddenly found some silver sand that I had never seen before. I have no idea how many it was but when I asked Takao to come and see what it was. She looked surprised when she saw what it was. I saw her staring at the silver sand so I asked her what it was. She said: this silver sand as you call it are nano materials and are essential to our ships and guns so we are going to take a lot of it with us so we can use it if necessary and before you even ask this isn't enough to get your own ship ready. When I asked Takao why this wasn't enough to get my own ship she replied: this amount won't be enough for your ship, It might be enough for an light cruiser but not for an massive ship like yours because much more is needed for that superstructure of yours.

When we were finished with collecting the nano materials she again got her ship ready to leave the islands. We gathered all the equipment from the beach and jumped on her ship. We then steamed towards Iwo Jima. In her words we were going there to see someone important.

-Time skip-

Four hours later we had steamed around 120 km when I started to get bored so I started exploring the ship. I first went to the mess hall to find something to eat. I looked into the fridge and didn't see anything what I wanted so I closed the fridge and when I wanted to leave the mess hall I saw Takao blocking the door.

Its time I start to explain how to access the joint tactical network database so you can start reading up on tactics for aircraft carriers, she said. Then she started explaining: First you need to open up a window, you can do this by imaging a screen that has a few options. When you have that you need to take the option that says database and it will open up with all the info that you can see. This is really handy because it will tell you things that you didn't know about your ship. I didn't know how to thank her so I just said: if you need my help with something just ask and I'll see what I can do.

I just got a simple thank you in reply and then she moved away from the door enabling me to leave the mess. Then I started walking towards the conning tower( raised platform where the captain usually is) so I could sit down and read about aircraft carriers.

When I arrived in the conning tower and sat down I accessed the database and quickly went over to the section about aircraft carriers. There wasn't much info about them however the things that were in them were very important like turning your ship into the wind when launching planes so the planes have more lift and more wind speed over the wing.

Another important thing I found was the speed at how many aircraft I could launch to combat threats. I found out that while it was pretty slow now( 2 á 3 every minute) I could increase it by just training the launching of aircraft. When I had found the most important stuff I looked outside and saw that it was almost dark while it had just been 1pm when I started reading and now it was almost 8 pm. When I started to leave the conning tower I just had the nagging feeling that I should check my radar because it was too quiet. That is when I realized that I had no ship so I could not check radar but I could check my map. There I saw that we were just past the Japanese mainland islands and thus in the territory of the fleet of fog.

When I went down to the mess hall to get some dinner I saw Takao heading there as well. When I approached her she looked very jumpy as if something could scare that could scare was lying in wait around the corner. As I couldn't resist the temptation to scare her I quietly crept over towards her suddenly placed my hands on her shoulders to scare her. She almost jumped 1 meter in the air.

When she looked around who it was she and she saw it was me who scared her she started to get really mad at me so I quickly ran away from her before realizing it was her ship we were on and I couldn't move on it without her knowing where I am. Then I went around the corner and Takao was standing right in front of me and started scolding me.

-5 minutes later-

She had finally calmed down after I had apologized furiously to her and swore to try and not scare her anymore. Of course now I could go towards the mess hall to get something to eat so that's what I did. When I arrived there I got behind the furnace and started cooking some pasta. Well that was the idea but I when I got to the part where I was cooking meat for the pasta I cooked it for too long and it started burning. I quickly put out the fire that was starting and decided to just get something that I could warm up in the microwave.

While I had just put my warm up lasagna Takao barged in and yelled at me for causing that small fire on her ship. After I had cleaned up and eaten my dinner I decided to talk to Takao and ask her about the fleet of fog and how to operate.

I found Takao standing on the deck near one of her forward facing turrets looking out to the sea. Takao, can we talk about the fleet of fog, I asked. I just got an sure in response. She seemed to be spacing out and thinking about other things so I just asked her: do you know what I asked you. When she turned around she looked at me with an serious look on her face and just said: We have a big problem. When I asked her what it was she said: I just found out that Kongou is steaming right towards our location so we need to hide somewhere because we don't want to meet her just yet.

When I opened my map I saw a little island so I just said: Why don't we go to this island, it should be pretty much abandoned seeing that it has no cities there, only nature on that island. She said: If you show me the way then we will go there and hope to be safe for a while.

-Time skip-

When we arrived on this small island about 3 hours later we were surprised to see that it was actually an volcanic island so it had no nature. Well the database can be wrong I joked and then proceeded to jump onto the beach and move further up the island. It was around 800 meters long and 500 wide. However when walked further up the island I spotted something glistering in the distance.

When I called out to Takao to come here. When she walked up to me she asked : What is so important Jesse that you needed to call me over. I just said: Follow me and prepare to be pleasantly surprised. When i lead her to my discovery her mouth just fell open when she laid her eyes on it.

The other side of the island was covered in nano materials. She then said to me: This will be enough to get your own ship plus aircraft. She then pushed me toward me the nano materials and told me to touch the nano materials while envisioning my ship. When I did that I saw in front of my eyes the nano materials getting less and less while an ship was forming just offshore. When it was all done I just looked towards the ship and then ran up towards it.

When I got there I was presented with the challenge of getting on this huge ship until an small stair like thing came down so I could walk right onto the ship. The moment I stepped onto it the ship started glowing green for a second then the glow receded and I just got an ring of blue light around me and it spawned all the info I wanted to know by just thinking about it.

I realized I could now use my radar I quickly used it to scout for potential nearby threats but didn't spot anything right now. Then I saw Takao steaming with her ship towards me and then hailed me over the JTN(Joint tactical network). When I accepted the call she just said: let's go because we don't need to worry about many ships because they will think twice about attacking two ships.

Then we steamed right off into the night sky and onwards to Iwo Jima.

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading this next chapter of madness on the Sea. I am thankful for the people that have supported me by following the story and the person who reviewed it.

Also I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I was too busy with school and playing PCM2015.

Btw the character's name is Jake, his ship is named Randolph but I will keep calling him Jake because that was his name as a human.

I also want your opinion about this chapter and if you want an pairing to be implemented or not.

If you want an pairing then please no Takao or Iona or anyone who looks like their younger than 14. Just let me know by reviewing or by PM.

See you all next time on Madness on the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

I'm back with a new chapter of Madness on the Sea so enjoy.

Now to answer the reviews from Brokenchosenofeva:

Yes I will keep writing the way I was in the last few chapters because that it way easier for me, also the grammar can be bad and it doesn't help that English isn't my native language.

I hope to see you all at the end of the chapter for the authors note.

This start around 1 hour after last chapter ended.

Jake POV:

When we left the island I felt really to know that I finally had my own ship at my disposal.

I hadn't launched planes yet because there was no need to launch them. I kept scanning the sea with my radar because I wanted to know if Kongou was still heading our way and if it was necessary to launch my planes. While I was scanning i saw nothing that told me to go and send my planes out to scout and attack.

So while we were going southeast towards Iwo Jima I took the time to get to know my ship and of course to see the hangar. When I arrived in the hanger I was disappointed to see that there were no planes until I remembered that my planes are materialized on the deck when I need them. My ship uses nano materials to get my planes ready and also for fuel and ammo.

When I was done discovering my hanger and then I went my tower on the upper part of the ship to see if there are any hidden things. All the while I was doing this, I still kept my guard up because you never know if any enemies will appear.

I-400 POV:

Me and my sister I-402 were steaming from the northern region capital when we were hailed by Yamato over the JTN. When we appeared in the 'conference' room Yamato was already waiting for us at the small table. When we sat down Yamato started to talk to us:

I-400, I-402 I need you two to find Takao so you can observe her and then report to me about the things she does and where she is heading. I then replied: Of course supreme flagship Yamato, me and my sister will find and observe Takao. Don't attack them unless I order you because that will only provoke them and leading to them attacking you two, Yamato said. Then she continued: Kongou has given me her last known position so start your search there and good luck.

When she was finished talking we stood up, bowed to her and then left the room. When we appeared back on our ships we quickly descended to 200 meters and sped to Takao's last known location.

? POV:

Kongou, is it real what you are saying, I asked Kongou: Has Takao really left your fleet or has she just gone off the radar for a while because she doesn't want to talk to you. I just got a grumpy reply: She has left my fleet and I am not happy about it.

And then she left the comm channel I was talking to her but not before telling me this: I found Takao but she is in your part of the blockade zone. Can you go and seize her or beat some sense into her so she joins my fleet again.

I just sighed and headed over to the location she gave me but not before ordering that the blockade around Japan should be maintained in my absence. Then I steeled myself saying that traitors should be punished and getting an agreement from my other mental model.

Jake POV:

While I was relaxing in the commanders seat in the tower on my ship I decided to launch my fighter planes just to get some practice in launching planes and getting them to land so I know a little what I'm doing in battle.

So when I opened up my menu with my planes that was in the left side of my vision and I could access it by increasing my ships HUD. When I selected my aircraft the materialized on my flight deck and I could choose to let them take off. But before I did that I turned my ship into the wind so my planes had the advantage of the wind over their wings. While I was launching them I got a call from Takao: What is going on? She asked. So I responded by saying: nothing special just getting some practice in for launching aircraft. While she didn't look too happy that I was doing that she just let out a huff and disconnected the call. In the meantime all my planes had taken off and a 3d map had formed in front of me so I could direct my planes to their destination and select the targets that they should attack.

Seeing that there were no enemies on the map I let them land on my ship again. When they touched down and didn't have to be reloaded or refueled they dematerialized and became nano materials that got stockpiled into my ship.

And because I was still bored I checked my ship stats to see if anything had changed. While I was disappointed that nothing had changed it was also logical because I had zero experience in battle so of course nothing was added.

Takao POV:

I just sighed when I talked to Jake because who does practice in the middle of nowhere while your best practice is in the time of battle. He could spend his time better than doing that by reading up on tactics and tips for aircraft carriers.

I was just looking out to sea and thinking about ways to get Gunzou to become my captain and leave that stupid submarine. Why does he only have eyes for that submarine but when he arrives on Iwo Jima, I will make him choose me as his ship.

But first I have to get Jake and myself there, preferably not getting spotted or attacked because that would just lead them to Gunzou's base and Gunzou will be disappointed in me if that happened.

Jake POV:

I was still bored even after practicing launching planes so decided to read a little about my ship type and the things that carriers can do and when they should just surrender. I knew that I could strike enemies from very long range and also that when it comes to close range fighting that I will lose, I didn't know that some carriers in the fleet of fog are called Assault and Suppression vessels.

What is interesting about them is that while they are aircraft carriers they don't have them, instead they have powerful photon cannons and can jump for very long ranges through the air, something I can't do.

While I was doing this I noticed that it was getting late again so I decided to call Takao so I can ask how many days it will take to get there.

When I called her I had to yell a few times to get her attention but after a while she responded: Why are you calling me, she asked. I replied, How long will it take to get to Iwo Jima. She replied, Just a day two days maximum, why? I'm getting bored I said to her. She just rolled her eyes and disconnected the call.

At that moment I had a genius idea. I materialized an speaker set and just started blasting music so the time would go quicker.

I-400 POV:

Me and my sister were almost at Takao's last known position when we detected an battleship approaching. I quickly heard my sister say to me: don't fire at the ship, I just talked to her and she will not attack us so we can go further with our search for Takao.

I told my sister: Why don't we go to the east because there are a lot of old military bases on the Mariana islands. It would be a logical spot for them to go there because they have a certain attraction for any ship.

? POV:

After speaking with that submarine I let them search for Takao while I went back to commanding my fleet around Japan. I told Kongou that I was abandoning the search for Tako and she was not happy with me but then disconnected the call but not before giving me one last glare.

Kongou POV:

I was not happy with …. abandoning her search for Takao but I have other tricks on my sleeve. Like the one I'm going to pull now. I called Nachi and ordered her to start searching for Takao because she was close to the area where Takao was last seen.

Now I can go back to searching for I-401 and making sure she does not help those humans get a grip on the seas.

Jake POV:

The time was going faster now that I was listening to music. I currently had the song Midway on sung by Sabaton. It actually is about carriers during the battle of midway and even though the song is pretty old it still is really good.

I hadn't seen the look on Takao's face but then I got an call from her with an annoyed look and telling me to kill the music because it will only attract attention and that is something that we don't want.

As I was walking towards my conn tower I felt myself yawn and when I was in the control room I sat down in the commanders seat. While I was sitting down I felt my eyelids closing and fell asleep.

-Time skip-

When I woke up it was almost afternoon and we were approaching Iwo Jima. I got outside and called Takao: Hey Takao what are you going to do once you get there and Gunzou is not there yet? I asked her. She replied to me, Relaxing on the beach and wait for him and what are you planning on doing then. I just replied to her, I don't know yet but I will see it when I get there.

That is when I saw the beams of light closing in on our position and the last thing I thought was, Oh no what do I have I done to deserve this. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw a women standing above me and when she saw me waking up she asked: How can you steer a ship all by yourself?

Authors note:

I hope you all liked the chapter, if so let me know in the reviews and if not still let me know it.

Also please let me know with who you want to Jake to be paired up with, just no I-401, Takao or anyone who looks like their younger than 15 because that just creeps me out.

Also I really appreciate the support you are giving me for the story and it is encouraging me to continue writing so I will start writing the next chapter when this one goes up.

See you all for the next chapter.


	4. Authors note

Hi there all of you readers,

This is not an update on the story as you have read by now.

I would like to ask all of you to go to my profile and vote in the poll for the romantic pairing for Jake.

I have put in three options to choose from so please do it.

Also the next chapter will hopefully be out by this weekend and the poll outcome won't matter for this chapter.

So please vote on it and I will see you all in the next chapter.

Bye


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone,

I'm back with a new chapter and as always I will see you all in the author's note down below.

Also I have closed the poll and the winner is….

Kongou!

Enjoy!

Jake's POV:

Ugh my head hurts after those laser hit my ship. When my headache started to go away and I opened my eyes I saw an women with brown hair, monocle and a white doctors coat above me. She asked me: How can you steer an ship by yourself. I just groaned in response before she moved over to where Takao was who was leaning against an wall. When I looked around I saw that I was in a giant ship hangar with my and Takao's ship in it.

When I sat up that same woman who I saw when I woke up walked up to me and asked me the same question. As I looked over to Takao she nodded at me in a way that meant that I could tell her the story.

I first asked her what her name was. She replied by saying Hyuuga and I'm fast battleship and who are you? I told her: My name is Jake and I'm an aircraft carrier, well i call myself Jake however my ship name is Randolph. When I said that her mouth fell open in amazement before I got an barrage of questions aimed at me. I luckily got saved by Takao who asked her why she is here.

Hyuuga responded: After I got into battle and got defeated by Iona nee-sama, I decided to join her and Gunzou, And when I learned of this base I came her awaiting Iona nee-sama. That is when she started to start daydreaming and stopped responding when I called out to her.

I just sat down to wait until she stopped daydreaming.

-Time skip-

After about 20 minutes she snapped out of her daydream and said: Well then let's go to the conference room and we'll talk more about your situation. She then started walking away and I looked to Takao who shrugged and we started walking after Hyuuga.

She was walking to the conference room where we sat down and we started exchanging stories. That is also when I found out that she was actually the original flagship of the first oriental fleet as they called one of the two fleets that controlled the pacific sea.

That is when she got the call from I-401 and she went into a state of trance before coming out looking very happy and almost yelled: "Iona nee-sama is coming here in just 4 days". When she had finally calmed down and realized we were still here she got very embarrassed about it.

'so if they are coming in four days what will be doing in the meantime here then?' I asked them. 'Not much' was the reply that Hyuuga gave me. 'Go to the beach or something, you could use an tan' is what Takao said to me.

-Time skip again-

'Well those 4 days flew I by' I told Takao while we were waiting in the ship hangar for I-401 to arrive and to see the man that Takao was madly in love with. Maybe I could help the crew of I-401 help to defeat the fleet of fog and give humanity hope of going on the ocean again.

Then I heard Hyuuga yelling at us that we should get on our ships because they had entered the tube that leads to the hangar. Just when I jumped on my ship I saw bubbles coming up from a free lane where a ship could surface(just think of the anime scene and you know what I mean).

As soon as the ship had surfaced and I saw the crew exiting the ship, I just knew that someone was going to do or say something stupid and well I wasn't disappointed. It's not every day you see Takao shoot someone with her small caliber guns just because they didn't remember who she was and it made me laugh which drew attention to me. When they turned around to search for the sound and saw my ship I almost hear them say wow.

That is when I decided to show myself and see what they want. So I jumped down from my ship and said to them 'nothing to see here folks, move along, move along'. Then I started laughing really loud at my very bad star wars pun. When I noticed that they were looking at me with a face that said 'bad joke' I quickly shut up and just let Takao do the talking.

'Well then, that was awkward' I heard an guy with snowboard goggles on saying. 'Shut up, you don't need to say that' a girl with glasses said to him before yelling to me 'sorry for his behavior'. I didn't reply to her instead choosing to remain silent and wait what their captain was gonna say.

'Hello there, I am Chihaya Gunzou and I'm the captain of Iona, Who are you' He asked me when I had walked down from my ship towards where he was. 'I am CV-15 Randolph however you can call me Jake' I replied to him. 'I am here because Takao dragged me here' I said to him. 'I did not and stop lying to him' Takao yelled at me before she threw an wrench to me that she just got out of thin air.

'Takao, Jake behave yourself' Hyuuga told us before turning to I-401 and running towards her while yelling 'Iona-nee sama I have missed you'. When Hyuuga was close to I-401 she got an hand in her face so I-401 could keep her at distance. When I started laughing at the scene Hyuuga glared at me so I quickly shut up.

Hyuuga quickly composed herself before she said to Chihaya Gunzou 'Let's go the living room so we can talk more'. When he complied we started to walk towards the living room.

As we we're walking towards the living room Chihaya Gunzou asked me 'What ship type are you Jake'. I replied to him 'I am a aircraft carrier of the Essex class'. When i told him this i could see the other crew members of I-401 looking at me for the answer. To my surprise he didnt say anything back and just kept walking in silence towards the living room.

-Time skip-

'I'm bored' I said when we had talked for a while about Chihaya's plans. 'I'm going to the beach' I said to them before leaving. When I was in the door Gunzou said 'Wait, I have something to talk about before you can leave'. So I sat back down. That is when he started talking about his idea, 'I want to help humanity get back on the seas' Gunzou said. 'And we can do that if we create something important' he continued. Hyuuga intervened by saying 'How about a fleet, we have the ships for it'. 'That is an good idea' Gunzou said and 'But how are we going to call it' I asked them.

After an long silence Hyuuga said 'How about the blue fleet because Iona-nee sama her color scheme is blue'. 'Yeah that is an good name' Takao said before suddenly changing her dress color to blue. 'Everyone agrees on the name' Gunzou asked and when no one replied he said 'It is settled then, the blue fleet is born'.

That is when I got an message from I-401 asking me if I wanted to join the blue steel fleet and when I accepted it I got an new overlay to my HUD with a small contact list with the ships from our fleet.

When I pressed onto the list it expanded and showed me Hyuuga, I-401 which had changed to Iona and Takao. 'Chihaya Gunzou, are you going to be the admiral then?' I asked him. He had thought a long while about it before replying 'If no one objects then yeah I will be the admiral'. We all agreed with it because no one spoke against it.

'Also Jake, call me Gunzou' Gunzou told me. 'Yes sir' I told him in an mock salute and when Takao saw it she face palmed.

'Can I now go the beach?' I asked them but of course it was not meant to be. 'No I have an task for you' Gunzou said. 'What is that then' I asked him. 'I want you to go towards Midway island because you need to be in position before we transition into the American fleet of fog jurisdiction. 'Sure I'll leave now because it will be a long while before I get there'.

With that said I left the room and went towards the hanger/dock.

-Line break-

When I got onto my ship and started prepping for departure I saw the rest coming towards me so they could see me off. 'Well then here I go' I told them and Hyuuga opened the doors so I could leave. 'Before you go, be on your toes when meeting other ships because you are bad when it comes to 'close combat' and you will lose then' Takao told me. 'I know that and I'll see you all there' I told them before steaming off towards Midway island.

Once I had left the dock I went to the top deck and sat there on a chair that I brought with me so I could be comfortable when steaming towards my destination. When I sat down I closed my eyes and just laid there in the sun enjoying its warmth.

Of course this peace and quiet could never last and not even an hour later I got an beeping message asking me to connect to the JTN so we could talk about something important.

When I did this and got into an big white open space with just a small table and saw the rest of the mental models from the fleet there. When I approached them they said 'sit down'. When I sat down they told me that an fleet flagship is coming towards Iwo Jima however that I need to get to Midway island so I can cover them with my aircraft when they arrive there.

'That's all?' I asked them and when they nodded I left quickly and when I left I saw an notification on my map and when I opened my map and clicked on it told me that there were 2 ships approaching Iwo Jima and I quickly closed so I could steer the ship away from Iwo Jima.

And that's it for today.

Sorry for not updating and the short chapter however expect an new one within the next month and it will be bigger.

Also please let me know what thought about the chapter.

See you all in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone,

Sorry for my long absence however i was struck with writers block and i also started a studying so i did not have much time to spare and that free time was used for gaming or working.

Anyway ill see you all in authors note at the end of the chapter.

Jake POV:

After steering away from Iwo Jima i decided to head towards the northern Mariana islands to try and avoid the incoming ships from the west. When i was only 4 hours underway, i steamed into an a stormfront which severely hampered my combat effectiveness.

I quickly exited the stormfront so i could get my planes into the air should it be needed. I kept steaming southwards towards the Mariana Islands.

-Time Skip-

After traveling for around 24 hours at 25 knots i saw the northern Mariana islands in the distance. I was almost in the clear when suddenly i felt my body tense up and i barely managed to get my klein field up in time to stop the lasers that were heading my way.

Then i heard the second barrage coming in and again i barely managed to get my klein field recoverd in time to stop them. When i looked up i saw an enemy ship appear on the horizon.

''NOOOO'' i yelled and i tried to turn the ship around to run away. I managed to get my ship turned around but after one minute of steaming towards the north an explosion rocked my ship. When i looked towards the source of the explosion i saw that a fire was burning on my deck.

I tried to get my klein field to recycle during the breaks in the barrage when she had to reload her guns. This helped the first couple of times however as she kept firing, my klein field kept getting further saturated. When i tried to get one fire out another would start as a result of her barrage on me.

I realized that i could not win this fight if i did not get out of gun range of the enemy ship. However when i finally was able to steam out of gun range, i got ready to launch my planes.

''INCOMING FIRE'' i suddenly got as a big blaring pop up and got my klein field up just in time. When i looked around i saw a heavy cruiser steaming towards me. Then i saw more shells coming towards me however this time i was not fast enough to get my klein field up again.

I fell to my knees when the ship rocked by the explosions that of the shells that hit it. I came to the conclusion with tears in my eyes that i cannot win.

I got on my feet, wiped away my tears and got ready to do the only thing that i could do in this situation, Surrender to the enemy.

When i hailed the other ship on the JTC, i got a shiver on my back. When i entered the JTC, the now familiar sterile white enviroment was the first thing that greeted me. As usual there was one table in the middle where two girls where waiting while sipping tea. One was a green haired girl while the other one had purple hair with a steel eyepatch.

When i arrived at the table, they both looked up and then looked back at their tea before their eyes flew back to me and looked me over really thorougly. ''Who are you and why did you hail us'' said the one with the green hair. ''I am CV-15 and i am here to surrender'' i said while looking down at the ground in shame.

As i was telling them the green haired one just kept sipping her tea while the purple one kept looking at me with a look that said i dont trust you. Just as i finished explaining the green haired one finished her tea and looked at me before saying ''Hand over your root access code and then we will accept it''. ''What will you do with that'' I asked her and the purple haired one replied ''We will deactivate your weapon systems''. ''After that we will take you with us towards our flagship Hiei'' the purple haired one continued.

With heavy heart and almost tears in my eyes i gave them my access codes and suddenly i found myself back on my shipdeck and i suddenly felt really vulnerable. I saw one of the ships approaching me and she threw some sort of cable at me.

''It is an tow cable'' the purple haired one told me when she was close and saw me looking at it. ''I know that but wont it break the moment you start steaming and need to pull me''. This earned me a glare from her and then she told me ''it is an tow cable reinforced with nano materials designed to pull ships until we find a repair ship that can tow you further''.

With that said she steamed towards the green haired one and both began steaming northward back towards Japan. After a few minutes i got a message from the green haired girl on my display saying: My name is heavy cruiser Nachi and the other ship is heavy cruiser Myoukou.

I just got myself comfertable in my control tower for the long journey ahead. As i sat down in the captain's seat and got comfertable i felt my eyes closing and before i knew i was resting.

\- Time skip -

When i 'woke up' from my slumber i felt refreshed. When i looked out of the window i felt schock at the sight that lay before me. From what i could see there lay at least 1 battleship, 4 cruisers and 4 destroyers. ''Come out on your deck'' popped up as a message with sender Myoukou.

When i came out on my deck a girl in what looked like a school uniform walk towards me and said '' I am Hiei, student council president of the first Japanese fleet of fog''. When i looked at the girl i was surprised at what i saw.

Long brown hair that flowed down past her face, red glasses over her yellow eyes and a school uniform(we all know how she looks). It was a bit of a weird combination if you ask me. ''Done looking at me'' Hiei asked me. I quickly recovered and extended my hand. ''My name is Jake or CV-15 USS Randolph''.

When i said my name and ship type she looked at me in surprise before saying ''Nachi told me that you were a male but i did not think that it was actually possible''. ''I have no idea how this happened either'' i told her.

''Anyway, where are we'' i asked her. ''We are at the island of Ogasawara, a meeting point for the two fleets of japan'' she said. ''You were brought here so we can inspect you and make sure you dont rise up against the fleet of fog''.

With that i suddenly got really dizzy and had trouble standing. ''What are you doing to me'' i asked her groggy. ''Shush, dont talk, just go to sleep'' Hiei told me. As she said this i felt my eyes getting really heavy and i barely felt myself falling to the ground.

Hiei POV:

''Restrain him'' i told Myouko who did immediately as i asked her to. ''Note all of the characteristics of his ship and make sure he cant leave when he wakes up'' i continued to tell Myouko. ''Yes ma'am'' she said and then went off to tell the others to do as i ordered.

When i walked back to my own ship i went into the JTC. When i got there i sat down in the seat at the head of the conference table that was set up and contacted someone. When that person arrived and she sat down i saw others enter as well.

''Now traitors, i hold your aircraft carrier friend hostage'' When i told them they looked in shock before putting up a neutral face. ''Surrender or we will destroy him or maybe even make sure he follows my fleet''. ''So I-401 what will you do'' i asked them smirking as i told them.

And that is it for today people, As i said i have a very busy school schedule but i wanted to get something out so that is the reason this one is smaller.

I will start writing on the next one as soon as i can.

Please review so i can improve this one.

See you all next time.


End file.
